Ignorance is Bliss
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Sus ansias por saber iban a ser su condenación algún día, ella lo sabía, pero jamás llegó a imaginarse que dicho día pudiera llegar tan pronto. Y que él, Draco Malfoy, fuera el instrumento de tanto dolor. (Vale, tal vez no tan completa. Two-shot. ¡En serio! Hasta aquí es todo lo que hay y aquí hay todo lo que es -.-U
1. Chapter 1

**Ignorance is Bliss**

Solamente se encontraban ellos en el salón, como en los viejos tiempos, pero el ambiente que reinaba dejaba bien claro que no se trataba de esos tiempos porque, principalmente, el tiempo nunca se detenía por nada, ni por nadie. A pesar de encontrarse sentado en aquella butaca frente al fuego de la chimenea sentía el frío por todo su cuerpo. Sus huesos estaban tallados en puro hielo y su piel resultaba ser escarcha. Así es como se siente uno cuando es consciente de que sus acciones son erróneas pero, al mismo tiempo, no hace nada para cambiar su situación. ¿Y por qué debería tratar de hacer algo para cambiarla? En su opinión ya lo había hecho y había pagado por ello hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales de la agonía que recibió.

Bajó su varita. A pesar de que la vida de su madre, de la de su padre y la suya propia estaban en la otra bandeja de la balanza. Bajó su varita.

Él le había prometido que le ayudarían. Que su Orden le protegería junto a su madre mientras que su padre seguiría _a salvo_ en Azkaban. Bajó su varita. Le aseguró, con una fe inquebrantable, que Snape estaba de su lado, que era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y lo protegería. El mismo Snape que un minuto más tarde lo mató con un Avada Kedavra sin mostrar ningún tipo de duda. Pero, claro está, estamos hablando de una serpiente de Slytherin y sabía muy bien que si las serpientes algo sabían hacer muy bien es ocultar lo que realmente sienten porque mostrarlo es una debilidad. Por eso se reían de él cuando agonizaba bajo la varita de Voldemort como castigo por no haber cumplido con su orden y asesinar a Dumbledore. ¿Y qué hacía Snape, quien se suponía que tendría que ponerlo a salvo? Mirar con aire indolente y permitirlo. ¿Qué más podía haber hecho? Podía no haberlo llevado a Malfoy Manor en primer lugar. Podía haber buscado a Narcisa para ponerla a salvo y luego inventarse alguna historia pero no lo hizo. No hizo nada. Y eso le dejó bien claro que se encontraba solo, sin ninguna ayuda que acudiría a él en el proverbial último segundo para salvarlo.

Dumbledore era el adulto. Snape es el adulto. Pero ambos lo dejan tirado e indefenso frente a la bestia que todos temen. A un niño. Un sacrificio. Uno más. ¿Qué importaba su vida?

La única persona en la que podía confiar con la certeza que no le traicionaría y abandonaría era él mismo. Ni siquiera podía contar con su madre, la mujer que más lo amaba en este u otro mundo, porque su férrea voluntad edificada en el amor que sentía por su único hijo era lo que la hacía completamente débil. Su vida se perdería al anteponerla a la de su hijo y este no lo permitiría porque todo su sufrimiento era para que su madre estuviera a salvo.

Cuando el castigo terminó también lo hicieron sus gritos, sus lágrimas y su agonía. En lugar de ese niño al que habían estado torturando durante horas de _cruciatus_ en _cruciatus_, de mortífago en mortífago, del frío suelo de aquella sala se irguió, con el mismo gesto indolente que había gastado en el pasado pero ahora forjado en el verdadero dolor. Ya no era ningún niño. Este era el momento para dejar paso al hombre que había ocultado durante demasiado tiempo porque era consciente de que a un hombre se le otorgaban responsabilidades de hombre y no las de un niño. Pero eso ya se había terminado y lo hizo con el dolor de un _cruciatus_.

Las risas se ahogaron ante la fría mirada de aquellos ojos acerados a pesar de que, apenas unos segundos antes, se habían estado burlando de aquel niño. Pero esa era la cuestión. Ya no había ningún niño. Y les estaba dejando bien claro que se trataba de algo que mejor deberían tener en cuenta por el propio bien de cada uno de ellos. Ni que decir que Voldemort se mostraba bien orgulloso del arma que había logrado forjar sin percatarse de que, por mucho que uno crea haber forjado un arma esta puede ser usada contra su forjador.

El único sonido presente en el salón era el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Un fuego incapaz de dar el calor que necesitaba. Que necesitaba él como también su padre, sentado en una butaca a su lado, y su madre, en una butaca apartada. Ellos tres a solas en una grandilocuente sala prácticamente vacía y fría. La perfecta imagen de las vacaciones de Pascua.

Felicidades a todos de parte de la familia Malfoy.

―¿Qué significa esto?― dijo Lucius Malfoy poniéndose en pie y arrastrando sus palabras cuando en el salón entró Narcisa acompañando a los Carroñeros y a sus tres prisioneros.

―Dicen que han capturado a Potter― Narcisa hablaba con una calma sepulcral sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción―. Ven aquí, Draco.

En la segundo butaca, al lado de la cual Lucius se había levantado, podía verse un brazo descansando sobre el apoyabrazos pero que no hizo ningún además de ponerse en pie… y Harry daba gracias por ello ya que si Draco le echaba un vistazo, a pesar de los buenos intentos de Hermione, le reconocería de inmediato.

―¿Para qué?

Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrío al sentir como aquellas dos únicas palabras pudieran resultar tan gélidas, y con muchísima menos emoción que la propia voz de Narcisa Malfoy, y hacer descender la helada temperatura del salón. Su sorpresa fue a más cuando se percató que no solamente sus dos amigos también tuvieron esa misma reacción si no que también les ocurrió a los Carroñeros… ¡incluido Greyback!

―¿Cómo que para qué? Para ver si se trata realmente de Harry Potter― le dijo un ansioso Lucius que trataba de ver a Harry en lo que ahora era su rostro.

―¿Harry Potter?― repitió Draco antes de emitir la risa más espeluznante que Harry jamás hubiera escuchado. Y eso que escuchó reírse al mismísimo Voldemort―. Todos en el mundo mágico son capaces de reconocer a Harry Potter. Con las veces que se ha hecho notar lo difícil es encontrar a quien no le reconozca.

―No en este caso, Draco. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?― le preguntó a Greyback―. ¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara?

―No es cosa nuestra.

―Lo encontramos así― le aseguraron.

―Yo creo que le han hecho un embrujo punzante― supuso Lucius antes de examinar con mucha más atención la frente de Harry―. Sí, aquí tiene algo― susurró―. Podría ser la cicatriz, tensada… ¡Ven aquí, Draco, y mira bien! ¡Vamos!

Pero, para sorpresa de Harry, Ron y Hermione, Draco siguió sentado tan tranquilo en su butaca, ¿admirando el fuego de aquella recargada chimenea de mármol? El nerviosismo se había extendido a todos los presentes menos a la serpiente de la butaca.

―Será mejor que nos aseguremos, Lucius― le advirtió Narcisa a su marido―. Debemos de estar completamente seguros de que se trata de Potter antes de llamar al Señor Tenebroso― le dijo antes de mostrarle la varita de endrino―. Dicen que esta varita es suya pero no responde a la descripción de Ollivander. Si nos equivocamos y hacemos venir al Señor Tenebroso para nada… ¿Recuerdas lo que les hizo a Rowle y Dolohov?

La situación no iba como Fenrir Greyback esperaba y se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

―¿Y la sangre sucia qué?― les gruñó tratando de ocultar su malestar.

Draco se puso en tensión completamente inmóvil en su butaca.

Los Carroñeros pusieron en esta ocasión a Hermione bajo la luz de la araña de luces, enfrente de la chimenea y aquellas butacas en donde, sentado tan tranquilo, se encontraba quien podía reconocerlos sin ningún tipo de dificultad y, por tanto, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Hermione no lo entendía y eso la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba.

―Espera― Narcisa dio un paso en dirección de Hermione―. ¡Sí! ¡Sí, se encontraba en la tienda de Madame Malkin con Potter! ¡Además vi su fotografía en _El Profeta_! ¡Ven, mira, Draco! ¿No es esa tal Granger?

Oculto tras la butaca nadie fue testigo de la gran sonrisa, ofidia, que se formó en sus finos labios mientras terribles sombras crepitaban por su rostro al son del fuego de la chimenea.

Y, para terror de los tres gryffindor, vieron como Draco se ponía en pie y surgió de entre las butacas alguien a quien habían visto en el pasado pero que no se correspondía con el Draco Malfoy que ellos conocían. Era alto, delgado y facciones finas, elegantemente vestido con un traje negro y se asemejaba, salvo por llevar el pelo más corto, a su propio padre la primera vez que Harry lo vio en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

―Tantos magos presentes en el salón y es necesario un examen visual para confirmar la identidad de no una, ni dos, si no tres _personas_― su rostro resultaba impenetrable y uno no podía asegurar si se estaba burlando de todos ellos o no―. ¿Tal vez sea necesaria la intervención de una bruja?

Antes de que Narcisa pudiera decir algo se abrió la puerta del salón y la voz que surgió a espaldas de Harry no hizo sino que su miedo aumentara mucho más.

―¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy?― Bellatrix Lestrange, hermana de Narcisa Malfoy, rodeó a los prisioneros para terminar deteniéndose frente a Hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos―. ¡Vaya!― a pesar de su aspecto es la que con más calma, Draco aparte, se estaba comportando―. ¡Pero si es la sangre sucia! ¡Esa Granger!

Tal y como Draco había dicho, fue necesaria la intervención de una bruja para confirmar las identidades de los tres prisioneros. Y ahí empezaron a hablar y discutir entre ellos, Bellatrix, Lucius e incluso Greyback mientras Harry y sus amigos sentían como sus esperanzas de poder salir de aquí se desvanecían con cada palabra dicha. Pero aún en este momento lo que más les descolocaba era la actitud de Draco. Draco, quien ahora mismo se encontraba allí de pie frente a ellos con su vista clavada fija e indolente en Hermione sin siquiera parpadear una sola vez como si no quisiera perderla de vista ni por un simple parpadeo.

―Quédate con el dinero, desgraciado, ¿para qué lo quiero yo? Yo solo busco el honor de… de…

Lucius pensó que Bellatrix había desistido en ser ella quien llamase a su amo pero solamente pudo arremangarse porque antes de que su dedo índice llegase siquiera a rozar la Marca Tenebrosa el chillido de la bruja lo detuvo en seco.

―¡Quieto!― el grito de Bellatrix no inmutó el gesto frío y sereno de Draco―. ¡No la toques! ¡Si el Señor Tenebroso viene ahora nos matará a todos!

Mientras que todos se mostraron preocupados, Draco pareció sopesar dicha idea.

―Llámalo, _padre_.

Pero Lucius decidió ignorarle, de igual manera que su hijo lo había hecho antes con él, para centrarse en Bellatrix y lo que estaba sucediendo. Y cuando empezó a atacar a los Carroñeros, aunque solamente con _desmaius_, su preocupación fue en aumento. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con aquella espada que habían traído junto a los prisioneros?

―¡Snape la envió a mi cámara en Gringotts!― le susurró Bellatrix a Greyback blandiendo la espada frente a él, arrodillado y con los brazos en cruz completamente paralizado salvo por su boca.

―La encontramos en la tienda de campaña de esos tres― contestó el hombre lobo―. ¡Suélteme de una vez!

Solamente necesitó agitar su varita un instante para liberar a Greyback de su conjuro quien decidió que lo mejor sería mantener la distancia con la perturbada bruja.

―Llévate a esa escoria fuera, Draco― le ordenó Bellatrix señalando a los Carroñeros a los que había dejado inconscientes―. Si no tienes valor para liquidarlos, déjalos en el patio y ya me encargaré yo de ellos luego.

Había algo extraño en el tono de Bellatrix porque aquello era solamente una provocación por su parte pero ninguno de los tres gryffindor comprendían su actitud.

―Tu basura, tía Bella― la voz de Draco parecía un silbido de la sutil manera en que arrastró sus palabras―. La única escoria que sacaría yo… eres tú por no saber comportarte en mi casa.

Lo que más dejó anonadados a Harry y sus amigos no fue el que Draco se negase a cumplir con la orden de Bellatrix, o de que le respondiera de aquella manera, lo que les dejó impresionados fue que Bellatrix se mordió la lengua y volvió su atención hacia la empuñadura de la espada olvidándose de los Carroñeros al instante.

―Si en verdad se trata de Potter, no se le debe causar ningún daño― hablaba más para sí misma que para los presentes―. El Señor Tenebroso quiere encargarse de él personalmente. Pero si se entera… Tengo… tengo que saber si…― girándose se volvió hacia su hermana―. ¡Encerradlos en el sótano mientras pienso lo qué podemos hacer!

Draco volvió a ignorarlos a todos con la excepción de Hermione y esta se percató de dicha, e incomprensible por su parte, atención que suscitaba al slytherin.

―Un momento― saltó Bellatrix cuando Greyback se disponía a cumplir con la orden de Narcisa de llevar a los prisioneros al sótano―. A todos excepto… excepto a la sangre sucia.

Greyback emitió un gruñido placentero mientras que Ron gritaba como poseído para tomar el lugar de Hermione. Draco, en cambio, sonreía.

―Si muere durante el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente…

―No eres capaz de realizar correctamente un interrogatorio― le interrumpió Draco.

Bellatrix se vio visiblemente molesta con la interrupción de Draco y su apunte por eso con gran furia visible en su rostro apuntó a Hermione con su varita y gritó con un alarido ensordecedor.

―_¡Crucio!_

Hermione emitió un grito estremecedor que la tiró al suelo. Tanto Harry como Ron trataron de ayudar a su amiga atacando a Bellatrix pero Greyback los derribó sin necesidad de usar su varita, que le había devuelto Bellatrix. A Harry lo levantó y mantuvo sujeto con un brazo mientras que Ron, en el suelo, era incapaz de moverse bajo el pie del hombre lobo.

―No interrumpáis la diversión. Por cierto, ¿creéis que me dejará a la chica cuando haya terminado con ella?― les preguntó con voz melosa―. Seguro que tendré un buen par de bocados de esa carne tierna.

―¿Qué más os llevasteis de allí? ¿Qué más tenéis? ¡Dime la verdad o te juro que te atravieso con este puñal, asquerosa sangre sucia!

Pero Hermione seguía tozudamente negándose a contarle lo que, supuestamente, Bellatrix quería escuchar porque ni sabía lo que era y porque dicha confesión en verdad acabaría con ella atravesada por el puñal.

―¿Qué más os llevasteis? ¿Qué más? ¡Contéstame! _¡Crucio!_ ¿Cómo entrasteis en mi cámara?― volvió a preguntarle Bellatrix.

―¡Esta no es la espada verdadera! ¡Es una copia, solo una copia!

―¿Una copia?― repitió Bellatrix con voz agudísima―. ¡Mentirosa!

―¡Podemos comprobarlo fácilmente!― exclamó Lucius―. ¡Ve a buscar al duende, Draco, él sabrá decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no!

Draco, en lugar de moverse para cumplir con la orden de su padre, empezó a reírse dejando a todos confusos. Incluso Hermione, aterrada y con el cuerpo prácticamente inútil por el dolor de aquellos _crucios_, centró su atención en el origen de aquella risa fuera de lugar.

―¿Un duende es necesario con tantos magos y brujas presentes?― preguntó Draco pero si se estaba burlando solamente se podría saber según la reacción de los demás―. Ya te dije que no eres capaz de llevar correctamente un interrogatorio, tía Bella.

Los ojos de Bellatrix ardían con furia por todo el asunto que se traía con la espada y las palabras, y actitud, de Draco no hacían sino inflamar su enfado.

―¿Crees que tú podrías hacerlo mejor, Draco? Tú que ni siquiera pudiste matar a un anciano indefenso― Bellatrix se echó a un lado ofreciéndole su puesto―. Toda tuya, Draco.

―¿Mía?― eso logró sacarle una mueca semejante a una de sus clásicas medias sonrisas―. Si te dice lo que ella considera la verdad no la crees pero, ¿cómo podrías creerla si te dice lo que quieres oír? Podría estar dándote lo que quieres. Está claro que tus _crucios_ ya no son lo que eran antaño porque no son capaces de darte lo que quieres, tía Bella― Draco se detuvo extendiendo la mano ante su tía―. La espada.

Con cierta confusión, no viendo a dónde quería llegar, le entregó dubitativa, la espada a Draco quien la blandió cortando el aire a su alrededor, y pasándole muy cerca del cuerpo de Bellatrix que se apartó molesta.

―Un poco de _legeremancia_ solucionaría toda esta pérdida de tiempo por tu parte, tía Bella― se estaba incomodando de que la llamase de esa manera y Draco lo sabía―, pero hay maneras mucho más sutiles para lograr los propósitos que cada uno elige. ¿Es esta la verdadera espada de Gryffindor?― se preguntó Draco alzándola y repasando el trabajo de la empuñadura y de la hoja con sus fríos ojos acerados.

Aquellos finos dedos se acercaron con parsimonia pero certeros al filo de aquella hoja y con cada centímetro superado y que los acercaban la imagen iba creciendo ante los ojos avellana de Hermione. Sin poder evitarlo gritó.

―¡No lo toques!― y el grito llegó justo a tiempo porque la yema de aquel largo dedo estaba, prácticamente, acariciando el filo de la espada.

―En verdad es la verdadera espada de Gryffindor― sentenció Draco lanzándole de vuelta la espada a Bellatrix que hizo un esfuerzo por cogerla por la empuñadura y evitar la hoja.

―¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es la espada verdadera, Draco?― le preguntó su madre.

―Porque me ha salvado la vida― le respondió dedicándole una glacial mirada a Hermione―. La espada de Gryffindor fue empuñada por Harry Potter en la conocida Cámara, ya no tan secreta, de los Secretos para luchar y dar muerte al monstruo de Slytherin. Un Basilisco… un Basilisco cuyo veneno fue impregnado en la hoja de la espada porque las armas fabricadas por los duendes solo se imbuyen de aquello que las fortalezcan.

Bellatrix miró con aprensión la espada apartándola de su lado.

―¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Me estabas mintiendo!― le gritó Bellatrix―. _¡Crucio!_

Una vez más los gritos de Hermione resonaron en el salón.

―Hay gente que no aprende. Dices que es la sangre sucia amiga de Potter pero, ¿cómo puedes estar segura? ¿Usaste _legeremancia_ en ella?― a Draco no le pasó desapercibido la manera en que Bellatrix vio para Hermione al detenerse frente a ella.

Bellatrix se detuvo, permitiendo que Hermione quedase tirada en el suelo completamente dolorida, para volverse hacia Draco.

―Así es, Draco. Usé _legeremancia_ con ella y si no la uso ahora es porque un verdadero mortífago usa las maldiciones imperdonables siempre que puede en primer lugar.

―Cierto, pero en esta ocasión ni las imperdonables, ni las _perdonables_ te han resultado útiles porque he sido yo quien averiguó que la espada es la verdadera y quien te puede decir que ella no es Hermione Granger.

Si se dice que Bellatrix quedó sorprendida por este anuncio, ¿qué habría que decir acerca de Harry y Ron que no podían creerse lo que acababa de decir Malfoy? Y por encima de todos, Hermione, a pesar del dolor que embargaba todo su cuerpo, no entendía lo que pretendía Draco diciendo una mentira tan descarada como esa. Claro que si podía ayudarles entonces…

―¿Te estás burlando de mí, Draco?― le preguntó Bellatrix entre risas―. Sé muy bien que se trata de Granger. No olvides que me la encontré en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio hace dos años.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y, a pesar de la reticencia de esta, la agarró por el pelo levantándola del suelo. Las protestas por parte de Ron quedaron ahogadas bajo el peso del pie de Greyback que lo dejó sin aliento, lo mismo que el fuerte abrazo que le propinó a Harry.

―Y yo te digo que puede parecerse a Granger, hablar como Granger, levantar la mano para responder una pregunta como Granger, tener el cabello como el tuyo― se burló Draco comparando la locura de cabello de Bellatrix con el de Hermione―, ser tan valiente e impulsiva como Granger y una sabelotodo insufrible como Granger pero, al final, ella no es Hermione Granger.

Bellatrix había dejado la espada de Gryffindor sobre una mesita, para mantener aquel peligroso y letal filo lejos de ella, y se cruzó de brazos con gesto burlón en su rostro.

―Si no se trata de la sangre sucia de Granger, entonces, querido sobrino, ¿quién es ella?― la burlona sonrisa de Bellatrix dejaba a la vista una dentadura que sería la pesadilla de los padres de Hermione.

―Ninguna ella, querida tía, esa es… ¡un homúnculo!

Podía escucharse la sorpresa de semejante revelación antes de que Bellatrix rompiera en carcajadas que denotaban lo perturbada que estaba.

―¿Un homúnculo?― repitió entre risas―. Podrías haber buscado algo mejor que eso, Draco. Nadie ha sido capaz de realizar un homúnculo salvo…

―Mi padre.

La atención de todos, salvo la de Malfoy que no apartaba su vista de Hermione, se centró en la persona a la que pertenecía aquella voz. Lucius Malfoy.

―Sí, Abraxas Malfoy fue capaz de crear un homúnculo pero sus investigaciones eran privadas y personales por lo que solamente se podía fiar uno de su palabra. La inmensa mayoría negó su éxito sin las pruebas necesarias pero yo las vi ya que me las dio. Me las entregó a mí en su testamento.

Bellatrix empezaba a fruncir el ceño mirando con sospecha a Hermione, quien sintió como su estómago daba un giro, y a Draco como si sospechase que ambos pudieran haberse confabulado para burlarse de ella.

―No hay truco, tía Bella.

―Eso es mentira― gritó Ron―. ¡Eres un despreciable mentiroso!

―De tu boca solamente parecen ser capaz de salir babosas, Weasel. Me habría gustado deciros que siempre habéis sido amigos de un homúnculo pero no puedo porque es cierto que os hicisteis amigos de Hermione Granger pero una noche realicé el cambio y, está bien claro, nadie ha sido capaz de percatarse de ello― dijo para terminar volviendo su atención en Hermione mientras su estómago daba un nuevo giro―. Ni siquiera tú y eso que se supone que eres la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos. ¿Qué dirían tus padres sobre esto? Ah, cierto. Nada porque ya no hay padres a los que aterrorizar. Puedo ver como se mueve tu cerebro y es divertido porque tratas de averiguar dónde está el engaño porque no puedes creer lo que estoy diciendo. Verás, cuando digo algo no me gusta quedar como mentiroso pero, en ocasiones, el que así sea puede resultar una ventaja. Dije que era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a morir alguien más por haber abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y que esperaba que fuera Granger pero esta solamente quedó petrificada… petrificada e indefensa en la enfermería― añadió con una sonrisa terrible que retorció el estómago de Hermione.

Harry y Ron palidecieron porque no encontraban nada en Malfoy que hiciera dudar de sus palabras.

―¿Qué… qué es lo que hiciste, Malfoy?

Draco ladeó la cabeza a ambos lados pero sin apartar la vista de Hermione.

―Solamente necesitaba… un solo cabello de su enrevesado cabello― dijo mientras le arrancó un cabello a Hermione soltándola de manera que cayó al suelo con estrépito. Enroscó el cabello entre sus dos dedos índices delante de Hermione que alzaba la mirada mientras su estómago no dejaba de retorcerse― y una gota de su sangre para introducirlos en el homúnculo y su magia reaccionaría a la esencia de su persona para adquirir tanto sus rasgos como todos sus recuerdos y modismos. Se convertiría en una perfecta copia en todos los sentidos. Lo único que tuve que hacer, para luego petrificarla con un _petríficus totalus_ continuo cuya influencia sería eliminada por la esencia de mandrágora, fue el vestirla con las ropas que llevaba en esos momentos Granger.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la posibilidad, falsa porque aquello nunca había sucedido por más que dijera Malfoy, de que la hubiera visto desnuda… con trece años. Las nauseas se estaban volviendo incontenibles.

―Pero entonces tenía el problema de tener a una segunda Hermione Granger en mis manos con el peligro que ello conllevaba. Claro que me quedó bien claro que había hecho lo correcto cuando recibí una nota indicándome como llegar a la Cámara de los Secretos― Hermione sintió como la bilis le quemaba la garganta―. Fue de lo más sencillo el llevarla y entrar igual porque en la nota me dejó una contraseña en pársel, escrita fonéticamente, que diría algo como esto― su atención se centraba en Hermione cuando empezó a emitir aquellos silbidos y siseos pero le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Harry cuyo rostro se crispó de ira. Estaba claro que no se trataba de ningún halago por su parte―. No tuve ningún tipo de preocupación porque estaba seguro de que el monstruo de Slytherin no haría daño a un sangre pura. Por suerte no lo hizo, además de que al llegar a esa enorme sala con las columnas talladas con serpientes enlazadas no encontré a nadie. Una pena en aquel momento, una suerte visto lo sucedido después. Había dejado el cuerpo frente a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin como un sacrificio en su tributo― la sonrisa de Malfoy le estaba dando arcadas a Hermione― y prácticamente me encontraba de vuelta, rodeado por aquellas columnas, cuando escuché el avance del Basilisco. ¡Y entonces le vi! Por fortuna él no a mí― se burló divertido Draco―. Fue instantáneo, olfateó el cuerpo allí tirado con su gran lengua bífida y supo lo que era, una sangre sucia, por lo que su reacción podría tildarse de natural― la mirada de Malfoy se encontraba fija, cual Basilisco, sobre la de Hermione―. Devoró el cuerpo de un bocado― dijo partiendo el fino cabello de Hermione que tenía enroscado en sus índices.

Hermione no pudo más y vomitó. Conocía muy bien a Draco, o así lo pensaba hasta ahora, por lo que estaba orgullosa de saber cuando este decía la verdad o estaba relatando una historia de su creación. En ningún momento sintió que estuviera mintiéndoles y, por tanto, la revelación resultaba imposible de aceptar.

―Y entonces volvió a quedar una sola― dijo mientras inspeccionaba que Hermione no le hubiera llegado a vomitar encima―. Totalmente pulcro.

Si se refería a su acción para librarse de una Hermione extra o porque no se había ensuciado con el vómito de la muchacha no quedaba bien claro. A diferencia de su historia que no dejaba lugar a dobles lecturas.

―¡Estás mintiendo!― le gritó Harry que recordaba aquella sala y la impresión que proyectaba. Sin contar al basilisco.

Draco solamente se rió de la desdicha de Harry.

―Estás mintiendo― repitió con voz ahogada Hermione limpiándose la boca con la manga de su jersey―. Sé quién soy, Malfoy.

―Por supuesto que sí. Eres quien quise que fueras― le replicó Malfoy sin perder su diabólica sonrisa―. Por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando me abofeteaste en tercer curso. Eras mi creación pero, para que fueras una creación perfecta, tenías que tener total autonomía y la más importante es la de no someterse a tu creador porque…

―¡MIENTES!― aulló Hermione en lágrimas―. ¡No soy ninguna cosa! Soy una persona, sé quién soy, soy Hermione, Hermione Granger… ¡y ni todas tus mentiras me harán dudar de ello!― a pesar de la fe con la que decía esto ya había dudado y no solamente por la historia en sí si no porque pudo ver la duda en los rostros de sus dos mejores amigos―. Soy, Hermione, soy una persona, soy una persona, yo soy Hermione… solamente dices mentiras, Malfoy. Eso es lo único que sabes hacer. Mentir como la rastrera serpiente que…

Las profundas carcajadas de Draco la silenciaron y vio como se volvió hacia Bellatrix y le dedicó una media sonrisa burlona.

―Y así se logra una identificación perfecta― con esto les dio la espalda a todos y con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió hacia una de las puertas del salón―. Ahora ya sabes que la espada es la verdadera y que soy quienes sospechabais que eran. Y todo por su propia palabra. Yo con esto ya tengo mis manos llenas y me voy a descansar.

Bellatrix se mordió el labio cortándolo y haciendo que manase sangre a la que dio la bienvenida. Cierto, ahora sabían todo lo que necesitaban y sin posibilidad de error porque la desesperación logra lo que una voluntad de acero puede impedir. La verdad.

―¡Estabas mintiendo!― la voz en grito de Hermione rompió el silencio―. Todo era falso. Una mentira para engañarme. Sabía que era mentira… porque sé quién soy. Una mentira… eso es lo que ha sido. ¡Solamente se trataba de una mentira!― pero la duda se había adueñado de Hermione y necesitaba confirmación y la única persona que podría hacerlo estaba a punto de dejarla a merced de la loca de su tía, las ansias de su padre y la indiferencia de su madre. Eso sin olvidar a Greyback y sus ganas por darle unos cuantos bocados―. ¿Verdad, Malfoy?

¿Verdad que era mentira? Hermione sintió una terrible opresión en su pecho que la ahogaba porque no hubo liberación por su parte si no todo lo contrario. Con una simple palabra, un monosílabo, Malfoy la quebró brutalmente mientras sus finos labios le ofrecieron una sonrisa ladeada que el mismísimo diablo envidiaría.

―No.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ignorance is Bliss**

El camino por aquellos pasillos oscuros de fría piedra se hizo en completo silencio permitiendo que aquel malestar surgido por la idea de venir hasta aquí, y que se incrementó con el sonido sibilino de aquellas silbantes palabras, no hiciera más que aumentar con cada nuevo paso dado. La verdad era que, si no hubiera sido por lo que les había dicho Malfoy cuando estuvieron prisioneros en su casa, resultaba muy poco probable que se acordasen de este método para poder destruir los horrocruxes. Todo era tal y como describió Malfoy: las columnas decoradas con serpientes de piedra. Unas serpientes que, por mucho que intentases evitarlo, no podías evitar sentir como si te estuvieran vigilando a través de las vacías cuencas de sus ojos. El toque perfecto para este tétrico lugar.

Tras el último par de columnas podía verse en el muro del fondo la estatua de Salazar Slytherin y, en el suelo, ante él descansaba el cuerpo en descomposición de su monstruo. El monstruo de Slytherin que años atrás petrificó a varios alumnos, una gata y un fantasma mientras que décadas antes llegó a matar a una alumna: Myrtle Morseferth Loperbec, también conocida en los pasillos de Hogwarts, más bien en los baños, como Myrtle, la llorona.

Hermione no podía apartar la vista del decrépito cuerpo del Basilisco y, si bien era por esto que habían bajado, igual de cierto era que tendría que centrar su atención en la cabeza, la mandíbula donde descansaban aquellos colmillos cargados de un veneno tal que podía destruir incluso a algo tan tenebroso y oscuro como era un horrocrux.

Ron se percató de hacia dónde estaba mirando Hermione y se sintió aún más incómodo con toda esta situación. Desde aquella, reveladora, noche, y a pesar de sus muchos intentos, le resultaba imposible volver a ver a Hermione como a su amiga de siempre y, en su lugar, solamente podía verla como otra cosa. Ni siquiera quería ponerle nombre porque lo único que lograría sería empeorar una situación imposible de por sí.

―Te dije que ya podía bajar yo solo― le dijo Ron pero sin mirarla directamente si no que se acercó hasta la boca del basilisco.

Aquello molestó a la muchacha que alzó el rostro con gesto seguro, y algo prepotente por su parte. La sabelotodo jamás se alejaba mucho de su lado o, más exactamente, de su interior. Si es que se podía decir así refiriéndose a ella ahora tras las revelaciones de Malfoy.

―No te acordabas de ninguna palabra en pársel para poder abrir la entrada así que deja que lo ponga en duda, Ron.

―"Que podía bajar", he dicho. Te podías haber quedado arriba luego de abrir la cámara porque no es necesario que viniéramos los dos para coger unos cuantos colmillos y destruir la copa de Hufflepuff.

Hermione le dedicó una dura mirada, acusadora, antes de apartarla nerviosa. Tan nerviosa que se empezó a morder el labio inferior. A Ron no le gustaba estar metido en este tipo de situaciones en los que los sentimientos de una chica estén tan a flor de piel. Nunca sabía que hacer o decir porque nunca sabía si había que hacer o decir algo.

―Estaba mintiendo― farfulló Ron sin mirar para Hermione y colocándose los guantes de piel de dragón para coger los colmillos―. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Bueno, Harry y yo lo sabemos puesto que éramos los únicos presentes a quienes les importaba. Ya sabes cómo es ese maldito hurón. Siempre mintiendo y engañando tratando de confundir a quien sea por su propio provecho.

Eso, o algo muy parecido, se lo había repetido Hermione cada día, cada noche, a cada hora, a cada minuto y segundo desde que Malfoy abandonó aquel salón mientras portaba aquella diabólica, y satisfecha, sonrisa. Era el diablo. Su propio diablo personal era lo que pensaba Hermione de Malfoy.

―Por supuesto que estaba mintiendo. Sé muy bien quién soy, Ron. Solamente estaba pensando en que se trataba de una mentira de lo más elaborada para alguien como él que siempre había señalado y acusado.

Pero seguía mirando para los restos del cuerpo del Basilisco como si, por si acaso, pudiera llegar a ver, ¿qué? ¿Qué podía esperar ver si se esforzaba? La respuesta tenía que ser "nada" pero cada vez le costaba más el ser tan optimistamente simple.

_Malfoy, mentiroso._

―――――  
―――――

A diferencia de los anteriores mortífagos que se habían encontrado sentados en esta silla en particular presente en el juzgado del Wizengamot en donde su Juez Supremo, de manera temporal, resultaba ser Kingsley Shacklebolt hasta que se hubiera elegido el nuevo Ministro de Magia o al nuevo director de Hogwarts, él se encontraba de lo más cómodo, aunque el hecho de no encontrarse esposado a la silla podía ser uno de los motivos. Otro, mucho más obvio, era que no se le escapaba la teatralidad de toda esta situación porque era consciente, él y todo el mundo en general, de que no lo iban a condenar por ninguna de las acusaciones interpuestas en su contra. En primer lugar porque, prácticamente, ninguna se sostenía y, en segundo lugar, ¿cómo iban a atreverse a condenar al héroe del Mundo Mágico?

Cualquier otro, incluso él mismo de haberse encontrado en otra situación, se mostraría preocupado y nervioso siendo el centro de atención de todo este público en este tétrico lugar pero, en cambio, hacía tiempo que no sentía ningún tipo de preocupación y, en general, nada en concreto. No quería decir que fuera un completo desalmado pero sí que ahora se molestaba, y mucho, en no permitir que se viera esa parte de sí mismo de manera pública y que quedase solamente para quienes tenían su confianza, respeto y devoción. Diría que amor también pero habría sido caer en un gesto demasiado sensiblero para el escenarito en el que se encontraba.

―¿Está prestando atención, señor Malfoy?― le preguntó Kingsley.

Draco tenía la curiosidad de saber cómo le llamarían de haber estado aquí junto a su padre ya que, cuando había sido su turno también le llamaban señor Malfoy. Una cosa más que los hacía tan condenadamente parecidos. Y eso, hoy en día, era algo que ya no le gustaba a Draco si no todo lo contrario. Podía ser su padre pero había perdido su respeto por mucho que al final tratase de solucionarlo aunque fuera por mediación de Narcisa.

―Por supuesto, _señoría_― y el tono de su voz dejaba bien claro que la manera en que se refirió a él no era muy halagüeña―. Estaba diciendo que no se me puede acusar de ninguno de los _incidentes_ ocurridos en Hogwarts el año pasado. Ni lo sucedido a, cómo había dicho que se llamaba, ah, sí, Katy Bell…

―Es Katie, señor Malfoy― le corrigió uno de los miembros del Wizengamot.

―Cierto, cierto, Katie Bell. Tampoco se me puede acusar de la falta de modales a la mesa de Weasley coma Bilius por no saber beber― jugaba con fuego pero luego de ver como uno de sus más allegados, que no amigos, era reducido a cenizas por culpa de un _Fiendfyre_ se sentía justificado a comportarse de esta manera―. Claro que bien o mal el veneno le afectaría de igual manera, ¿verdad? Y no creo que sea necesario repetirse con el terrible asunto del _Imperius_ al que fue sometida Madame Rosmerta.

Porque no había prueba alguna de que hubiera sido él el culpable por mucho que tuviera conocimiento de ello porque, de igual manera que Dumbledore llegó a la conclusión de que Rosmerta se encontraba bajo un _Imperius_, también podía haber llegado el propio Draco.

―Todas esas acusaciones han quedado dilucidadas y la única que le afecta es el ser poseedor de la Marca Tenebrosa. Luego de haber escuchado su historia, la de su familia, e incluso la de otros mortífagos que estuvieron presentes cuando le marcaron, y contando las alegaciones presentadas por el señor Potter hemos llegado a la única conclusión posible― el tono de Kingsley, de ser posible, se volvió aún más serio y formal―. Póngase en pie para escuchar el dictamen, señor Malfoy.

Draco hizo lo que le ordenaron.

―Draco Malfoy, aunque es portador de la Marca Tenebrosa este tribunal ha llegado a la conclusión de que la obtuvo por coacción y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo teniendo su vida y la de sus padres en juego puesto que los habrían matado sin dudar de no aceptarla. Por eso mismo este tribunal le declara inocente de portar la Marca Tenebrosa aunque esperamos que, teniendo que llevarla durante lo que le resta de vida, sea consciente del peligro que conlleva el tomar ciertos caminos en la vida.

―No tiene de qué preocuparse, señoría― para asombro de muchos, y descaro por su parte, Malfoy se remangó lo suficiente para dejar a la vista la Marca Tenebrosa en antebrazo izquierdo―. Cada día que pase, hasta el último de ellos, siempre que mire esta marca recordaré de lo que uno es capaz de hacer por amor. Ustedes pueden ver cosas terribles en esta marca pero yo solamente veo mi amor por mi madre, por mi padre, por todos aquellos que quería mantener con vida. Esta marca es puro amor y sí, lo entiendo muy bien.

Decir que sus palabras causaron un gran revuelo sería quedarse bien corto pero así era Malfoy. Siempre sabía lo que decir para dejar una fuerte impresión en los demás, para bien o para mal. Aunque, para impresión, la que dejaría a continuación.

―¿Le ocurre algo, señor Malfoy?― le preguntó Kingsley viendo como Draco se encogió en aquella silla.

La respiración del slytherin se fue haciendo cada vez más grave y apurada hasta que trató de levantarse y un paso después cayó al suelo de rodillas agarrándose el pecho con una mano.

―¡Mi varita!― exigió, si no ordenó, sin molestarse en mirar para nadie de todos los presentes―. Necesito mi varita, ¡ahora!

Era cierto que podía llamarla pero ni estaba seguro de que no la tuvieran inmovilizada, como debería estar, o en su estado le sirviera de algo el intentar llamarla. Por supuesto que su mano atrajo, no su varita, pero sí gestos de sorpresa, y de impresión, al mostrar la palma roja de su propia sangre que ya empezaba a encharcar su, hasta apenas unos segundos antes, impoluta camisa.

―¿Qué le está sucediendo?― preguntó un miembro del Wizengamot.

―Me estoy muriendo, ¿no es obvio?― le respondió entre carcajadas sin ningún tipo de humor en ellas―. ¡MI VARITA!

Finalmente Kingsley ordenó al auror que estaba al cargo de la varita de los acusados, si estos estaban en posesión de una, para que se la devolviera. Por supuesto que, tanto debido a la situación actual como porque no estaba para buenos gestos, la manera en que se la arrebató de las manos fue, por lo menos, algo brusca por su parte.

―Muchas gracias― y sus palabras estaban completamente bañadas en sarcasmo.

Malfoy empezó a murmurar algo completamente inaudible para los presentes salvo para uno que, aunque tampoco podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo el slytherin, no era la primera vez que veía una situación como esta. Incluyendo a la persona ensangrentada.

―Dime que se va a morir aquí mismo― susurró Ron sin ganas de ocultar su satisfacción de que sus palabras pudieran resultar proféticas.

―¡Ron, no digas algo así ni de broma!― le reprendió Hermione aunque la idea de que sufriera algo no la desagradaba del todo―. ¿Qué crees que es lo que le está sucediendo, Harry?

Pero este no le respondió y cuando Hermione se volvió hacia él se lo encontró con gesto muy serio y algo más pálido de lo que pudiera resultar habitual en él durante momentos de tensión y angustia.

―¿Harry?

―Es el sectumsempra― la voz de Harry apenas audible con la congoja.

Finalmente pudo verse con claridad como la tensión se evaporaba del cuerpo de Malfoy llegando a relajarse hasta que pudo erguirse con un bufido de contrariedad. La camisa se encontraba manchada de sangre como también ocurría con su mano y su rostro que ahora aparentaba ser una máscara sangrienta.

―¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Necesita algo?

―Nada que me puedan ofrecer, señoría― dijo Malfoy pasándose una mano por su cabello solamente para dejar una buena marca de sangre a su paso.

―¿Qué es lo que le ha sucedido?― esto, para sorpresa de todos, logró que Malfoy rompiera a reír… ¡y con sentimiento!

―¿Qué me ha sucedido? Nada, solamente el resultado de un maleficio mal realizado porque existen personas que creen que la magia solamente es agitar una varita y soltar algunas palabras, habitualmente en latín― en verdad tenía ganas de chiste en estos momentos―. Pero si no se sabe con certeza lo que se está haciendo los hechizos, conjuros o maldiciones no salen como deberían y, por tanto― la mirada de Malfoy se volvió hasta atrapar la de Harry―, sus contrahechizos no logran ser lo completamente efectivos que deberían.

Con un gesto de su varita limpió todo rastro de sangre en su ropa y en su cuerpo.

―――――  
―――――

Harry no había tenido más remedio que mostrarse abiertamente para impedir que Voldemort llegase a matar a más inocentes de los que ya habían dado su vida en esta guerra. Por supuesto que era consciente de que no tenía muchas oportunidades contra él sinceramente porque, como bien fue explicando, toda la estrategia por parte de Dumbledore se resumía en que le iba a ceder la Varita de Saúco a él para poder derrotar a Voldemort pero, para sorpresa de todos, Draco llegó a desarmar al antiguo director de Hogwarts tornándose en el amo de la Varita de Saúco. Algo de lo que nunca se había llegado enterado Draco pero sí que sabía Harry por lo que había intentado desarmarlo en la única oportunidad que se le presentó hace poco tiempo en la Sala de los Menesteres pero Draco se mostró muy hábil y antes de que Harry pudiera intentarlo con más ahínco, Crabbe lanzó un _Fiendfyre_ que cortó cualquier posibilidad de combate haciendo que todos salieron huyendo de la sala. Harry no volvió a ver a Malfoy desde entonces.

Hasta este momento.

Voldemort se burló de Harry por atreverse a enfrentarle sabiendo que la Varita de Saúco era fiel a un tercero por lo que no tendría posibilidad de defensa pero Harry, luego de su experiencia en el Bosque Prohibido, sabía que sin arriesgarse todo lo hecho no habría servido de nada. Todas aquellas muertes pesarían cruelmente sobre sus hombros con más dolor que orgullo. Por eso no retrocedió ni cuando el _Avada_ _Kedavra_ de Voldemort atravesó su _Expelliarmus_ y voló directo a su antiguo objetivo para tratar de no fallar una tercera vez.

Falló.

Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza fue arrojado contra el suelo llegando a comérselo con la cara, y partiéndose las gafas, como parecía ser una tradición por su parte. Los gritos de todos los que allí se encontraban se volvieron de asombro al comprobar que la persona que había salvado a Harry Potter, el Elegido, no era otro más que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

―Como digas que esto también forma parte del plan de Dumbledore tendré que matarte yo mismo, Potter― le dijo Malfoy arrastrando sus palabras mientras se erguía en toda su altura, y que era bastante, para encarar a Voldemort quien le dedicaba una fría y letal mirada―. No estoy aquí por Dumbledore como tampoco lo estoy por ti, Potter. Estoy aquí por mí, por mi familia y, por encima de todo, por esto― añadió remangándose para mostrar la Marca Tenebrosa.

Voldemort se rió burlonamente de Harry.

―Parece ser que Dumbledore cometió un grave error y fue el infravalorar a mis mortífagos― la pompa que destilaban las palabras de Voldemort se agrió al escuchar la risa de Malfoy.

―Lo has entendido mal, _Tom_― Malfoy usó el mismo tono condescendiente que Harry―. Aunque no es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿verdad? Toda esta situación se reduce a dos personas que le dieron más valor del necesario a los desvaríos de una lunática y una absurda profecía. Uno porque la temía y el otro porque veía en ella la única manera de derrotarte. Bien, pues ambos os equivocasteis porque, si tan listos os creíais, deberíais saber que la Adivinación es una pérdida de tiempo. Cada uno es dueño de su propio destino pues son sus acciones quienes le dan forma― y con estas palabras se clavó la punta de su varita en su antebrazo justo sobre la Marca Tenebrosa.

La maldición quedó ahogada por lo bajo que la dijo y, principalmente, por los gritos desgarradores que brotaron de cada uno de los mortífagos que aún seguían con vida, Lucius Malfoy incluído, y, por encima de todos ellos, por Voldemort. La Marca Tenebrosa hacía que cada uno de sus mortífagos estuviera conectado con él para que pudieran recibir sus órdenes y también para que pudieran llamarle. Claro que también había otra posibilidad y era esta: hacerle daño a través de este nexo de unión. Pero como también afectaba al propio perpetrador y se trataba de Voldemort, su amo, ¿quién se atrevería a cometer una locura semejante?

Draco Malfoy era su nombre.

Con un chillido de agonía Voldemort agitó cruelmente la Varita de Saúco y los gritos cesaron al instante. La conexión se había roto. La Marca Tenebrosa se había convertido en un desagradable tatuaje. Draco había logrado su propósito: devolver la libertad perdida a su padre, a sí mismo y, por tanto, al apellido Malfoy.

―¿Cómo te atreves?― escupió Voldemort con ojos enrojecidos de furia.

Draco sonrió de medio lado con ese gesto de burla de la que muchos en Hogwarts habían sido destinados.

―Empezaste tú, Tom. ¿Lo acabamos?― le preguntó mientras hacía girar de manera indolente su varita entre los dedos―. No tengo todo el día.

―_¡Avada Kedavra!_

―_¡Expelliarmus!_

Podía decir lo que quisiera de Harry, y lo diría sin complejos, pero en verdad entendió el motivo de usar un _Expelliarmus_ en este momento y al propio Draco le servía porque, como había quedado bien claro, para unos más que para otros, no era ningún asesino… aunque algunos no dudarían en ponerlo en duda.

El cuerpo de Voldemort salió volando cuando su propia maldición le fue devuelta mientras que la Varita de Saúco hacía lo propio escapándosele de unos dedos que instantes después se encontrarían fríos y sin vida, para acabar siendo atrapada con gran destreza por los finos y largos dedos de Malfoy.

―Mejor que atrapar una snitch… o bastante parecido.

Con su corazón a punto de quebrarle las costillas y saltarle del pecho, Draco fue en busca de sus padres tratando de ignorar a todo el público que había visto, y tratado de comprender, qué había sucedido y por qué no fue Harry Potter, el Elegido, quien hubiese derrotado a Voldemort. A pesar de todo se encontró con una mirada entre esas personas y no pudo evitar una peligrosa sonrisa de su parte disfrutando verla estremecerse a su pesar porque sabía muy bien que las palabras siempre resultaban mucho más profundas, y dolorosas, que cualquier herida física.

Hermione rompió el contacto visual con Malfoy y corrió junto a Harry para ayudar a su amigo y, a su pesar, dando gracias porque estuviera vivo aunque para ello tuviera que estar agradeciéndoselo a Draco Malfoy.

Su veneno había profundizado demasiado y ahora sus dudas la subyugaban.

―――――  
―――――

Había dejado atrás a sus padres, aliviados de que los tres hubieran logrado evitar tanto penas en Azkaban como cualquier otro castigo gracias a sus acciones en la Batalla de Hogwarts y por parte de Narcisa en el Bosque Prohibido pero, por encima de todas ellas, porque fue Draco Malfoy quien liberó al Mundo Mágico de la terrible sombra que proyectaba Voldemort. En verdad ahora ya les dejarían en paz porque la consecuencia de no hacerlo podía resultar peligrosa claro que Malfoy no era nadie para exigir algo así cuando él mismo disfrutaba de esos momentos de presión pero, principalmente, cuando era ella el objetivo de sus acciones.

Como había ocurrido tras la derrota de Voldemort, ahora también sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y Malfoy no pudo, ni quiso, evitar una media sonrisa retadora por su parte. Disfrutó al ver como el cuerpo de la castaña se revolvía y sabiendo que se debía a muchas y diferentes causas entre sí. Pero, de todas ellas, había una que se imponía sobre todas las demás y era la que más le dolía a Hermione.

―――――  
―――――

―¡Aguardad un instante!― la voz de Ron atrajo la atención de sus dos amigos―. ¡Nos estamos olvidando de alguien!

Hermione parecía de lo más concentrada tratando de averiguar de a quién podía estarse refiriendo Ron pero sin resultado alguno.

―¿De quién hablas, Ron?

―Los elfos domésticos― respondió como si resultase una obviedad―. Deben encontrarse todos en la cocina, ¿verdad?

Harry estaba algo confuso con todo esto.

―¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ir a buscarlos para que luchen de nuestro lado?

―No, no digo eso― por alguna razón Ron se mostraba muy serio con todo este asunto―. Me parece a mí que deberíamos avisarles para que puedan abandonar el castillo; de lo contrario podrían acabar igual que lo hizo Dobby. Además no tenemos ningún derecho a obligarlos a morir por nosotros.

Un ruido sobresaltó a los dos muchachos. El ruido de varios colmillos de Basilisco cayendo al suelo. Sin parecer tener nada más en mente Hermione corrió hacia Ron pero antes de que pudiera echarse a su cuello, el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás retrocediendo.

Hermione se detuvo al instante y toda alegría se esfumó de su rostro que perdió el color volviéndose pálido y amarillento. Se sentía completamente enferma. Fue más que una simple bofetada, más que una patada en la boca de su estómago. Ni siquiera el extremo dolor sufrido por los _cruciatus_ la llegaron a hacer tanto daño como ese paso atrás por parte de Ron.

Malfoy logró una nueva, y contundente, victoria sin ni siquiera estar presente para lograrla.

―――――  
―――――

Con un ¡crack! se apareció en su hogar fuera de su casa, de Malfoy Manor, porque en verdad le pertenecía a él y no a su familia. Bueno, no solamente a él y daba gracias por ello. Lo único que lamentaba en estos momentos era que, por culpa de Voldemort y su patética guerra, no pudo acabar sus estudios y no lo haría a no ser que a McGonagall le apeteciera tener que hacer malabares con los alumnos que, de una forma u otra, han perdido un año de estudios, aunque como otros han perdido sus vidas no suene tan mal. ¿Volvería si se diera el caso o era mejor iniciar su vida fuera de los muros de esa prisión, o prisiones contando Malfoy Manor?

―Te has tomado tu tiempo. Creía que contigo tardarían menos que con tus padres y que solamente hablarían de cómo derrotaste a Voldemort― le hablaron desde fuera del salón principal.

―Ya sabes cómo es esto― y aunque no pudiera verla estaba seguro de que podía notar su media sonrisa al hablarle―. Todos quieren sus quince minutos de fama; y cuando digo todos, quiero decir todos porque si no fuera por Shacklebolt que tomó las riendas, al final, todo hay que decirlo, volverían otra vez todos a tomar la palabra.

―Bueno, eres el _Héroe_ del Mundo Mágico― y pudo notarse con claridad el sarcasmo que usó en esa palabra.

Malfoy se dejó caer con estrépito en el sofá desparramándose como si le hubieran vuelto completamente de gelatina.

―Sabes muy bien por qué tuve que intervenir. El propio Potter lo explicó muy bien aunque…

―Esa no fue la verdadera causa― le terminó la frase.

―No, el dijo lo que tenía que decir y yo dije lo mío― su amplia sonrisa rompió en carcajadas―. La Adivinación es un fraude.

En ese momento, de un salto, su regazo se llenó con la figura que le quitaba el sueño, y el aliento cuando le besaba o le permitía esbozarla con una mirada.

―Que altruista es usted, señor Malfoy.

―Ya me conoces. Soy la persona más egoísta que jamás haya pisado este mundo― le replicó hundiendo el rostro en aquel cuello tan delicado y expuesto al que no pudo evitar atrapar con sus labios―. Huele muy bien― murmuró con _hambre_.

―Más le vale porque me he pasado su tiempo en la cocina para lograrlo.

―¿Lo dices en serio?― el tono de Draco resultaba muy serio por su parte―. Permite que te diga que ha sido un verdadero éxito por tu parte… pero estoy seguro de que podrías arreglarte con mayor facilidad en el baño.

Aquello la puso en tensión haciendo que intentase apartarse de él incluso aunque tuviera que usar sus puños para ello. Lamentablemente no había fuerza en sus golpes y no era sobre todo por la risa que le provocó con su comentario y que ella estaba reflejando con la suya propia aunque indignada, por supuesto.

―¡Eres un bruto! ¡Estaba hablando de la comida!

―Yo también― le dijo antes de propinarle un sensual mordisco en el cuello que logró hacerla estremecerse. Conocía demasiado bien a su cuerpo y todo esto los llevaría a un único fin.

―¿Sabe qué le digo, señor Malfoy?― susurró acercando sus labios al oído del rubio que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomarla allí mismo en el sofá aunque también se preguntaba qué habría de malo por hacerlo.

―Por favor, ilústrame― por la situación, y porque quería llevar sus manos a otras partes de aquel cuerpo que le estaba quemando con su simple contacto, la llegó a soltar lo suficiente para permitirle actuar.

―No pienso recalentarte la comida.

―¿Uh?

Aprovechando este ínfimo momento de confusión por parte de Malfoy saltó de su regazo esquivando aquellas hábiles manos que trataron al instante el volver a atraparla con firmeza. Su risa cantarina no hacía más que calentarle la sangre con mayor deseo y sabía que ella era consciente de ello.

―¡Vuelve aquí!― le gritó poniéndose en pie de un salto para salir corriendo tras ella―. Me gusta jugar con mi comida pero ahora tengo hambre.

Ella reía entre gritos tratando de mantenerse alejada de Malfoy.

―Primero toca comer y luego el postre…― sus propias palabras la hicieron reír―. Y me refiero a un postre de verdad, no sea tan mal pensado, señor Malfoy.

―Cuesta pensar de otra forma contigo vestida de esa forma― y por el fuego que crepitaba en su mercurial mirada dejaba bien claro a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Ella, con precaución y evitando apartar la vista de él lo mínimo, repasó lo que vestía en esos momentos y no le pareció nada tan escandaloso para ganarse una reacción semejante por Draco. Solamente eran unos vaqueros desgastados y una blusa bien abotonada, salvo los dos botones superiores pero que para nada dejaban un pronunciado escote o algo semejante. Además había que añadir el delantal que no se podía decir que estuviera primorosamente limpio que digamos. No, en verdad no vestía de manera tal para provocar semejante reacción al rubio.

―¿Lo dices en serio? Pero si voy hecha un desastre tras pasar horas en la cocina preparando una comida que se va a enfriar mientras tú te calientas.

Siendo sinceros sabía que la culpa fue suya pero teniéndole aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo, tan cerca y oliendo de aquella manera, costaba pensar con coherencia. Un único error y su mirada le perdió de vista ni siquiera un parpadeo y todo se había acabado. La había atrapado. Tumbada sobre la mesa en verdad ella semejaba ser la comida de Draco.

―Y si sigues así conmigo solamente tendrás que poner la comida en mi entrepierna para volverla a calentar― ella puso una cara de disgusto que podía leerse claramente su "¡eew!"―. Eres tú quien resulta ser tan deliciosa.

Con una tierna sonrisa le dio un casto beso en los labios.

―Me alegro que todo te haya salido bien― le dijo entrelazando sus brazos al cuello de Malfoy de manera que cuando este se alzó la levantó de la mesa―. Y ahora recuerda tus modales a la mesa y compórtate como es debido.

Draco hizo como le pidió, con lo que se ganó un segundo beso, y tomó asiento justo frente al de ella porque, por mucho que supiera cómo debía comportarse, el sentarse a su lado y ser envuelto por su aroma podría ser suficiente para que se olvidara de todo salvo de ella.

―Muy bien, empecemos entonces con el primer plato y un poco de conversación― y uno, si conoce a Malfoy, sabe que no dice cosas como estas para iniciar una conversación intrascendente―. ¿Qué tal los exámenes finales?

Ella le dedicó una mirada mitad advertencia, mitad nerviosismo.

―Con todo el asunto de la guerra con Voldemort incluso en Beauxbatons se han visto afectadas las clases y hasta dentro de un par de semanas no nos dirán los resultados― la angustia resultaba del todo divertida en su voz.

―Una pena que tu academia no visitase Hogwarts otra vez, o nosotros haberos devuelto la cortesía de vuestra visita.

Ciertamente era, a pesar de los sucesos que vivieron ese año, uno de los mejores recuerdos que atesoraban puesto que, a diferencia de esas semanas en las vacaciones de verano, o los días en las otras vacaciones, ese año pudieron pasar mucho más tiempo juntos gracias al Torneo de los Tres Magos.

―No sé para qué si luego pones mala cara cuando te pido salir a bailar― se burló de ella con cierto brillo travieso en su mirada al ver como se le encendieron los ojos a Draco.

―Eso no era bailar― le dijo secamente recordando esa vez en una discoteca y la manera en que se movía, y restregó, contra su cuerpo provocándole un enorme problema allí y dando gracias a la precaria iluminación del lugar―. Y mejor no traigas ese tema a conversación porque nos iremos directamente al _postre_.

Eso no podía ser realmente una amenaza, ¿verdad?

―Oh, ¿y de qué podría hablar entonces, _huroncito_?

Pudo escucharse como se resquebrajaba el autocontrol de Malfoy.

―No sigas por ahí…

―¿Sabes qué me he comprado un nuevo camisón?

A la mierda la comida, el postre y los buenos modales.

―Tú lo has querido.

No pudo evitar un grito y ponerse en pie al retroceder, tirando la silla al suelo, cuando Draco cruzó la mesa ágilmente de un salto, apoyando la mano sobre la mesa, y atrapándola contra la estantería a su espalda.

―No, tú lo has querido así, Draco― le susurró con obvio deseo en su voz.

Cubrió sus labios saboreándolos con gran placer. Jamás se cansarían del otro.

―Hermione…

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?


End file.
